Total Drama The Amazing Race Season 1
This will start as soon as the first episode of the Ridonculous Race airs, which will be on the 8th of September. Sign up with 6 couples. However, two or more teams cannot have the same relationship. The host of the show is Daniel Dane. Key Each column shows the results of the leg of the race from that episode of the series. The team's position is noted by the host. This team came in 1st in the leg This team came in 2nd in the leg This team came in 3rd in the leg This team came in second last in the leg This team came in last and was eliminated in the leg This team came in last in a non-elimination leg This team received a penalty in the leg This team participated in a Fast Forward in the leg This team U-Turned another team in the leg This team got U-Turned by another team in the leg This team used a Salvage, Save or Express Pass in this leg This team was required to perfom the Hazard. This team was in a tie / pre-merge team results. Teams Dustin and Brent - 400 Game Milestoners Jessie and Jessie Snr - Mother and Daughter Rosalina and Samantha - Nerdettes Darling and Coco - The Radical Ladies Jarrod and Jaycee - brothers (Jarrod is older) Tina and Norma - BFF's Kendall and Kim - Celebrities Corrine and Harmony - Hippies J.J. and Craig - Twins Jennifer Cameron and Adele - Stepsisters Hal and Caleb - Party Dudes Taylor and Katy - Pop Music Rivals Barbara and Cordelia - Cheerleaders Jasper and Ella - In love Ciara and Chase - Daters Caitlin and Trenton - Cousins Kiki and Christina - dancers Adoriabelle and Juli - Opposite Sisters Gallery Jessie Yoshida Snr.png|Jessie Snr Jessie Think.png|Jessie Dustin.png|Dustin Brent.png|Brent Rosalina.PNG|Rosalina Samantha.PNG|Samantha Darling.PNG|Darling Coco.PNG|Coco new Jarrod2.png|Jarrod Jaycee.png|Jaycee new tina.png|Tina Norma2.png|Norma Kendall1.png|Kendall Kim.png|Kim Corrine.png|Corrine Harmony.png|Harmony J.J..png|J.J. Craig.png|Craig Calebb.png|Caleb Hal.png|Hal Jennifer Cameron.png|Jennifer Cameron Adele.png|Adele Request3.png|Taylor Katy.png|Katy BARBARA.png|Barbara Cordelia.PNG|Cordelia Jasper.png|Jasper Ella.png|Ella Ciara.PNG|Ciara Chase.PNG|Chase Caitlin_arms.png|Caitlin Trenton.png|Trenton kiki.png|KiKi Christina.png|Christina Adoriabelle.png|Adoriabelle JuliGlareOhNoUDint.png|Juli Destinations (in order) * San Fransisco, USA (Starting Line) * Sydney, Australia * Melbourne, Australia * Wellington, New Zealand * London, England * Bavaria, Germany * Paris, France * Beijing, China * Shanghai, China * Rio De Janiero, Brazil * Las Vegas, Nevada, USA * Hawaii, USA * Amsterdam, Netherlands * Oulu, Finland * Johannesburg, South Africa * Edinburgh, Scotland * Transylvania, Romania * Atacama Desert, Chile * Moscow, Russia * Buenos Aires, Argentina. * Florida, USA * New York, USA Voice Actors Daniel - Hugh Jackman Jessie - Lucy Liu Jessie Snr - Drew Barrymore Jarrod - Brad Pitt Tina - Kim Kardashian Hal - Patrick Warburton Taylor - Taylor Swift Katy - Katy Perry Barbara - Michelle Knotz Caitlin - Cameron Diaz Christina - Christina Aguilera Adoriabelle - Erin Fitzgerald Kim - lil' Kim Episodes 1. Off to Sydney We Go! 2. Melbourne Meltdown 3. All's Wellington That Ends Wellington 4. Tik Tok, On the Big Clock 5. Yodel Out Loud 6. Oh, How Eiffel! 7. Beijing Blues 8. Hello and Shanghai 9. I Wanna See You Peacock 10. Waking Up In Vegas 11. Aloha Pain 12. Amster-Damn It 13. Just Airing My Guitar 14. Selfie Safari 15. The (Bag)Pipes Are Calling 16. A Night in Dracula's Castle 17. Would You Like Salt With That Chile? 18. Just Dance - Russian Soldier Style 19. So You Think You Can Tango 20. Spaceship to the Finals 21. Welcome to New York